1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine and, more specifically, to a copying machine having a displaying portion capable of displaying a plurality of selected copying conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been strongly desired to decrease the number of parts of a copying machine, especially of a compact type copying machine to reduce manufacturing cost. Therefore, there have been proposed methods for displaying pieces of information by one displaying element.
For example, a method has been proposed in which whether the operation is in a duplex copying mode or not is displayed by utilizing a colon displaying portion and not the numerical displaying portion of the numerical value displaying portion constituted by segment displaying elements for displaying the number of copies (Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 188662/1983).
A copying machine is also disclosed in which there are a plurality of paper feeding portions for feeding copying papers and which of the feeding portions is used for feeding paper is displayed by turning on the numerical value displaying portions in a prescribed shape of the said segment displaying elements displaying the number of copies and so on (Japanese Patent Lying-Open Gazette No. 88972/1985).
However, sometimes it is difficult to determine what kind of information is displayed in association with the states of display of the displaying elements therearound, when the prescribed segment displaying elements of the above described numerical value displaying portions are turned on.